Color Me Green
by Ursa's number one fan
Summary: Kabobkins a rogue from Ak'anon finds himself in a city of frogloks. The No Hope frogloks are miserable can Kabobkins help or is he GOOD LICKINS.
1. No Hope

Disclaimer: Everquest is property of Sony and not mine.

**Color Me Green. Chapter 1: No Hope**

……………………

Deep in the swamp of No Hope, High Priestess Croakussia kneels down before a statue of the great green froglok God. Croakussia wonders why the froglok God is ignoring their prayers and how could he let the frogloks suffer so much.

"High Priestess Croakussia!" a froglok guard urgently says.

Croakussia turns around to see two guards dragging a male gnome towards her.

"What crime did this little gnome commit?" asks Croakussia.

"We caught him trying to steal our precious no hope moss." A froglok guard explains, "What shall we do with him?"

Croakussia is confused and wonders why they would bring the gnome to her for judgment.

"Please, I don't know-" the gnome begins to say before he was cut off.

Croakussia glares at the guards, "This matter should be taken up with the elder shamans, not me!"

……………….

The three elder shamans are peacefully relaxing in their chambers when they hear a knock on their door.

"What is it?" screams elder shaman Urd.

Croakussia opens the door and walks into the smoke-filled room. She explains how two guards captured a gnome stealing their resources. The three elder shamans are extremely upset to hear that this gnome doing such a horrible crime.

The frogloks wouldn't have consider this a crime before but the past few years have been horrible for them dealing with crops. You can probably say the frogloks also cause this problem after their discovery of no hope moss. They became addicted and were their main crop for along time, which damage their farmland greatly resulting in famine.

"Urd, take care of this matter!" elder shaman Budd says.

…………..

Urd and Croakussia heads back at the great green god statue the gnome and the two guards waiting for their arrival. Urd wonders over to the gnome and inspects of this tiny trespasser who was completely dress in black armor.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why were you stealing our no hope moss?" Urd asks.

"Umm … I'm Kabobkins from the city of Ak'Anon. I travel here in search for ingredients to make some new poisons." Kabobkins says, "I honest didn't think this moss you frog folk are so concern about belong to anyone when I was gathering it."

"Rogue, you say!" Urd says this little gnome could be beneficial to us he thought to himself.

"Aye, and one of the best ones your find too." Kabobkins says hopefully.

Croakussia snarls, "Such a horrible crime you did little rogue, if you are that great. Can you tell me why you got caught red handed in your devious act?"

Kabobkins got extremely nervous thinking to himself he is certainly done for now.

Urd is trance in deep thought about the Ancient Green Book that was left behind in the ruins of Disco temple in Sebilis. Urd pulls Croakussia aside from the rest and whispers, "If what this gnome says is true we have a great chance of retrieving valuable information on our god. Do you really want to pass up an opportunity like that?"

Urd turns back to the gnome and ask, "Are you familiar with the city of Sebilis?"

"I heard of such a place but from what I heard there nothing left but ruins." Kabobkins says.

"I can speak with the other shamans about sparing your life in exchange for item that hidden deep inside Sebilis" Urd explains.

Kabobkins nods his head in relief and says, "I will help if I possibly can."

Croakussia whispers in an angry tone to Urd, "How can we trust a rogue to get one of the most sacred items to us? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"The decision isn't final yet so don't lose your head. I honestly think we don't have much choice how much longer can we live on this dying land." Urd says, "And if Trakanon's guards catch him his punishment will be for worse then death."

………………….

Elder Shamn Urd bursts though the door and startles the other two shamans. Croakussia and Kabobkins follow Urd into the shaman's private chamber. The smoke makes Kababkins cough continuously.

Shaman Budd glares at the gnomish rogue and asks, "Why is this outsider in our sacred chamber."

"Urd convinced that this midget can be useful for us." Croakussia snotty remarks, "I honestly believe he will be nothing but trouble."

Budd says in disappointment, "The reason better be grand or the punishment will fall upon you as well for bringing the outsider in this extremely forbidden area."

"This is Kabobkins a highly-skilled rogue from Ak'anon and a grandmaster in poison-making." Urd says in a boastful tone.

"So a rogue!" Budd says, "Doubt there anything he can help us with."

Croakussia states, "Exactly, end of story. Gnome dies."

"Hold on one second!" says Urd, "This rogue has a good chance of retrieving the ancient green book."

"Trust a non-froglok with the book. Yeah right!" Budd exclaims, "Let's start the execution."

"Death by roasting!" Croakussia cheers as she thinks how delicious the gnome would taste.

Kabobkins shivers in fear.

"Death immediately!" Budd cheers after hearing Croakussia.

"Silence you two!" Wise screams, "I know the famine has struck us greatly but we must be reasonable. Our book is deep inside Sebilis where we can't reach it. You remember the many times we have sent our frogloks there every time we failed and furthermore only one that has ever returned and they were traumatized for months."

"A rogue service will be extremely handy at this time." Urd explains, "The book contexts would benefit us significantly."

Budd nods in agreement with the other two shamans.

"I still think it's a ridiculous idea." Croakussia states.

"What do you say, Gnome?" Budd asks.

Kabobkins still frighten about the roasting but responds in a soft voice, "I'm not very familiar with sebilis."

All three frogloks were astonished that this gnome didn't know much about sebilis and its many battles; only one of the most important things that happen in all of norrath. Wise walk towards the tiny gnome and explain that he will tell the tale of sebilis after diner.

_**To Be Continued.**_


	2. Tale of Sebilis

Color Me Green. Chapter 2: Tale of Sebilis 

Two froglok guards escort Kabobkins, the small gnomish rogue to Elder shaman Wise hut. It was rather small room but Wise enjoy being away from his two brothers once and awhile. Wise hinted to the two guards leave despite Croakussia objection of any of the Elders being alone with such a fiend.

"So you wish to know more about Sebilis," Wise asks as he grabs some No Hope moss and lights it, "Would you like some?"

The smell of the No Hope moss burning irritates Kabobkins nose as he nervously says, "Sorry, I don't smoke. But it would be very beneficial to know more about Sebilis if travel there to retrieve this ancient book"

Sound of a disgusted froak came from the direction doorway. Elder shaman Wise turn to see an angry Croakussia faces him and snarling at the gnome. He tells her to leave them alone then he shuts the door and sits down.

Wise thinks for a minute on where to begin …

_Well, I was just a tadpole at the time but it seem like it was just yesterday. It was close to the end of battle with the iksars; we got them on the run leaving the city of Sebilis that rightfully belongs to the frogloks. Many were cleaning all the mingled corpses of both lizard and amphibian. My father and I were in the temple arranging for a ceremony to celebrate our great victory._

_Out of nowhere there was a huge crash and rubble came down in from the ceiling as the entire city shakes. My father and I stared at each other for a few moments in stun on what just happen._

"_Son, go see what all that commotion is about?" he asked me._

_I nodded my head and walk though the twisted hallways to area of the city. The main bridge was collapse and under it were many frogloks. The sounds of screams filled the room but unaware this isn't what the enormous large rumble was that I heard from the temple._

_I hopped down to the bottom of the pit area to help rescue the injured. When I got down to the bottom I smelled a terribly foul odor coming from the deeper chambers of the city. I ignored the smell momentarily to help the others clear the rubble off the ones stuck under the bridge._

"_Help! Help!"_

_A bunch of us frogloks turned around to see a froglok noble running panic motion towards us. She ran into the crowd of workers and stop to catch her breath._

"_Please, someone who can heal come fast, Prince Tolapumj is unconscious …" the noble stated, "Please, someone, all of you, any of you; just come." _

"_Wise, get your father," another froglok told me._

_I ran frantically back to temple to tell my father on what happen and how Prince Tolapumj is in danger and needed his help. My fathers quickly gathered his stuff and we ran down to the deeper chambers of the city. _

_The foul smell got stronger the closer we got to the Prince's chambers. Finally we reached the quarters and the stench was so bad it was unbearable. The sounds of whispered came from the room one the familiar voice of Tolapumj and the other was quite unfamiliar to me, I couldn't make out exactly what was being said except the last thing._

"_Whose outside?" unfamiliar voice asked._

_Prince Tolapumj appeared as the door opened to see who it was, and the deadly odor came apparently from his quarters. "What do you want? Did you bring what I ask?"_

_My father look confused with Princes behavior and he notices the big bump and bruise on top of his head and said, "I see I came at the right time, that bump look very bad. Good thing I got here so fast it could cause a lot of problems."_

_Tolapumj pushed away my father hand that was going to inspect his awful looking wound. Tolapumj glared at my father as he doing such a crime to touch his royal froglok head._

"_Don't you wish to be healed?" my father asked as he kneels down before Tolapumj._

_The strange voice from inside hiccups as he said, "You don't need that sort of healing. The best healing is beer."_

"_Whose that" I asked._

"_Trakanon! He came down from the heavens to save Sebilis from the lizards," Prince Tolapumj explained, "So lets get what he wants for now."_

_My father look confused and wonder how the prince could be so delusional and this dragon be so conning when drunk._

"_Yeah, get that bartender here and tell him to bring his entire stock of short beer, spirits, and wine" Trakanon excitedly said, "I really need it some stupid ranger hit my wing with arrow I will probably be here quite a while."_

"_Aye, Mr. Dragon … Trakanon. Will do so," I said as a rush off to the bar that was located near the temple. My father rolled his eyes and follows me back to temple area._

_A few days past and we ran out of refreshments this dragon enjoys and Tolapumj now too. This dragon wasn't good for our city now and we knew it he eats too much and drinks too much – most of the frogloks have to work day and night to please this stinky breath intruder. _

_A bunch of frogloks gathers in temple for a meeting to discuss matters about the royal affairs with the prince and nasty dragon that needs a menthos._

"_Enough is enough," exclaimed the bartender, "What are we going to do about this oversized nuisance?"_

"_The prince doesn't care about us anymore and I heard of rumors he is planning overthrowing his beloved parents to get more power. With the help of the big dragon he calls as a friend," another said._

"_This is ridiculous," my father stated, "Beer, this, Wine, that … All he does is drink. Why is our prince so ignorant and believe Trakanon came from heavens. He eating us out of home"_

"_Only one thing we can do now," my mother cried who bearing my two little brothers Budd and Urd. "We have to leave this awful place, its worse now then when the Iksars were around."_

_All the frogloks agreed on that is what they must all do. They went off to pack up their things and make their way to a new home. Unaware to us the prince had a spy listening on their conversation. _

"_Leave, Leave. How can they think about leaving this beautiful kingdom of ours," Tolapumj asked Trakanon._

_Trakanon opened his eyes and comfort his little froglok puppet, "Don't worry we wouldn't let them ever leave."_

_The next day is the day of our big evacuation of the city. At the exit of the city it was barricade by Prince Tolapumj and Trakanon. _

"_Where do you think all of you are going?"_

_The villagers' thinked for a moment to answer the prince's question – "Away! From this god forsaken place."_

"_I DON'T THINK SO!" Trakanon screamed as he his wings flap and his entire body expands though the sky. A ferrous angry roar came of his mouth and he took a deep breath and let out a toxic breath towards the frogloks that were going to leave Sebilis. _

_Unfortunely for Trakanon his breath was unbearably bad that he ended catching a weft of it and it even intoxicated his senses of balance. He swayed back and forth for a couple of minutes then thing finally tripping over the remains of the guard tower that turn almost to rubble with his initial crashed into Sebilis. The shadow got larger over a bunch of the villagers as they just stood there in stun of the deadly capability of the dragon's breath. A large smashed sound was heard as Trakanon smothered many of the escaping frogloks by accident._

_Many of the frogloks ran including my parents and I out of the city since nothing too bad going to stop us now._

_Prince Tolapumj smacked the unconscious dragon, "Get up and stop them from leaving."_

_Tolapumj realized that Trakanon wasn't going to be any help at the moment and screamed at us telling us if we attempt to come back it will be a painful and long death. No one betrays the royal froglok family and lives._

_After a couple days he found this swamp and this abandon city in the trees that must been left by an ancient race that once live this part of norrath._

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
